


Hellboy meets Torchwood Ficlet Set Two

by Jania28



Series: Hellboy/Torchwood ficlets [1]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took months for him to get Alice’s screams out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellboy meets Torchwood Ficlet Set Two

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood, Hellboy belong to Mike Mignoila and BBC Worldwide and not to me. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.

Age

This ficlet takes place before the start of the first Hellboy movie

Trevor was so old. Normally Jack didn’t really notice age or if he did he was kind enough not to bring attention to it. But Broom had managed to stay young looking for so long that Jack was stunned by his friends appearance when the met for lunch one day.

“Jack,” the older man said once they had given the waitress their orders, “I am willing the Bureau to you after my death.” Before Jack could protest, after all he was already running one secret organization, Broom held up a hand. “There is no one else I trust to keep Manning in line and I know you will treat the agents with the same respect and devotion I always have.”

Jack, for the first time was stunned into silence, and he gently picked up the old man’s hand and held it gently. “I don’t know what it is you are waiting for in Cardiff Jack,” Broom added softly, “but I know you know where your family is. All I ask is that you make the right choices when the time comes.

“The heart needs what the heart wants after all,” Broom added, but Jack never got the chance to ask Broom what he meant by that.” 

 

Brothers

 

This story takes place midway through the first Hellboy film just after the cookies scene.

Jack loved Hellboy like a brother but sometimes the demon could drive him completely up the wall. Like now for example, the world might be ending and where was the one person who could stop it. He was eating cookies with a kid on a rooftop. Jack had to clear his throat twice before either person, to use the term loosely in Hellboy’s case, noticed him.

“Isn’t it a little late for you to be up,” the immortal captain said. Luckily the kid, who didn’t see Jack’s gentle admonishment for the joke that he was, blushed and dashed off. Hellboy wasn’t nearly as amused as Jack thought he would be however.

“Father,” the demon said annoyed knowing Jack couldn’t really be summoned by anyone else. Actually if Hellboy thought about it, Jack wasn’t really summoned ever. One moment he was working closely with the B.P.R.D and the next he would be gone again like a ghost.

It was annoying as hell but most agents knew there was nobody better to have at your back then Jack Harkness. The captain sat on the edge of the roof and followed Hellboy’s line of sight to the couple sitting on a park bench below. Jack sighed. He should have known it had something to do with Liz, Hellboy had had a crush on her since she’d first come to the Bureau.

Jack had done his best to nip it in the bud, much to Trevor’s amusement, but as someone had once told him the heart needs what the heart wants. “Hellboy,” he started to say, but the demon beat him to it. “She took his picture,” Hellboy grumbled causing Jack to roll his eyes.

“Liz is allowed to have friends outside of the Bureau Red,” Jack replied deciding he wasn’t going to mention he had been the one to hire John Meyers in the first place. He snatched a cookie of the plate the kid had left behind. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

The End

Insert this one during Broom’s funeral

Jack both hated and loved the rain. He hated it because it never rained when the person being celebrated/married/buried deserved it, but it always rained whenever the person in question should have gotten a sunny send off instead. He loved the rain because it mirrored feelings and hid tears.

Normally he would have been standing with the rest of the group mourning his old friend, but for some reason he couldn’t make himself move. For once the people he had nurtured and trained didn’t need him and so Jack respected that staying far enough back that he could still see the proceedings. 

Jack might have thought his family didn’t need him, but he needed them more than he could have ever dreamed.

Oh Crap

This story takes place during the Torchwood episode Exit Wounds

How the hell had they found him, wait strike that, he knew how they had found him. What he wanted to know was how Tom Manning had managed to be convinced to fund this insane operation. Jack blinked up at the faces of Liz, Hellboy and Abe. He started to open his mouth but Liz shook her head and gestured to Hellboy to lift Jack out of his grave.

“How on Earth did you get yourself into this mess,” she said dusting the dirt off of him. “Gray,” Jack said trying not to fall to his knees and/or throw up, he hadn’t decided which he should do first. Abe tilted his head at Jack seeming to ask a question and Jack nodded. As much as he hated having someone in his head, he couldn’t talk at the moment and it was the best way to convey what was going on.

What he didn’t anticipate, however, was the situation horrifying his friends so much that they insisted on coming back to the Hub with him and using their own form of convincing people to help him save his brother.

Watching an eight foot tall demon, a fish man and a fire girl stand up for him against Gwen and Ianto made Jack realize that the Doctor had been right. He’d been staying in Cardiff for the wrong reasons after all.

Dissolving Torchwood three months later was the most satisfying thing Jack had ever done.

Fairies

This takes place during the auction scene in Hellboy Two

This is why Jack hated fairies; most of them were nasty little buggers who would eat your face off before they’d grant a wish. It was a nasty way to die too and by the time Liz and Abe dug a very annoyed and angry Jack out of the body pile he’d landed in not even one of Liz’s kisses could have dissuaded Jack Harkness from going on the warpath.

The look on Abe’s face when Jack and Liz pulled apart however, said it was going to be a close race to the finish on either side. So maybe getting killed by fairies had its good points after all.

A New Start

This takes place after the ending of Hellboy II and goes a touch AU with it.

The group of former B.P.R.D agents almost danced over the hill only to be stopped by the sight of a familiar figure standing a few feet away. Jack might have turned in his classic threads for a suit and tie, but he hadn’t given up the coat, going from a woolen greatcoat to a woolen black trench coat.

Another addition to his new ensemble was a gold ring on his left hand matching the one on Liz’s left hand. All four agents stopped dead realizing that Jack’s reaction to what they had just done could make or break the situation.

“So who wants to tell me their story first,” Jack said clearly unmoved by the bright and happy faces/gases around him, “and I will warn you….make it good.”

The Choice

This takes place during Children of Earth

Jack had fathered three children in his long life time, a fact that shocked both Gwen and Ianto when he confessed the truth to them. Alice, the oldest, cut him out of her life after her marriage, so he had been unaware of his grandson until a few days ago.

It didn’t make the choice before him any easier. One child so that millions more could live, one child so that his wife and his two other children could be free. He knew Liz would tell him to press the button, that the sacrifice would be worth it, but how could he?

The only reason he and Liz had been in Cardiff in the first place was to visit Gwen and Ianto and show off the twins. Then all hell had broken loose, hundreds of people had died, among them Ianto, and the government was about to hand over millions of children to an alien drug cartel.

But he had no choice, he loved Alice he truly did, but he refused to spare one life simply he’d had a weak moment. He would have been unable to look his twin sons in the face for the rest of their lives.

It took months for him to get Alice’s screams out of his head.


End file.
